The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fistufru’.
‘Fistufru’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with semi-double to double-type flowers, zoned foliage, and about medium sized, well-branched growth habit, in various flower colors.
‘Fistufru’ originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1999. The female parent of ‘Fistufru’ was the patented variety ‘Fisam’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327), and is described as having light violet, double flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and moderately vigorous growth habit. The male parent of ‘Fistufru’ was the unpatented plant No. 93-361-3, which was characterized by red, semi-double flowers, foliage with weak zonation, and relatively tall plant habit.
‘Fistufru’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 2000 in a controlled environment in Fuerteventura, Canary Islands, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fistufru’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2000 in a controlled environment in Fuerteventura, Canary Islands, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May of 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fistufru’ are firmly fixed and are retained through sucessive generations of asexual reproduction.